


Viva Las Vegas

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Series: Near and Far [5]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This might not be the smartest thing she and Don have ever done, but Terry can't bring herself to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Numb3rs or its characters. This is set after the first episode of the fourth season. It is AU from then on.

**Viva Las Vegas**

This was not perhaps the wisest thing Terry had ever done. She was fairly sure she was no longer sober, and she doubted that Don was sober either. They had gotten together to catch up at another one of these professional development conferences. However, this one had been in Vegas, and they had found themselves indulging a little at one of the many bars around. Then some idiot had hit on her, and Don had told him to back off. The man had shot back, asking who Don thought he was, her husband.

Don had simply looked him straight in eye and said no, he was her fiancé. It was news to Terry, but it wasn't like she minded or anything. Though a proposal would have been nice. Once the guy had left, she had mentioned that fact. Laughing, Don had actually gotten down on one knee and had proceeded to deliver the sappiest proposal of marriage Terry had ever heard. She, of course, had said yes.

This had led to the pair of them making their way to the nearest office where they could get a marriage license. Said license was now approved and in hand, and they were looking for a wedding chapel. Well, looking for a wedding chapel that they could agree on was more like it. There were plenty of wedding chapels around. However, both she and Don had their standards. Elvis officiating had been nixed, and Don didn't want any place too pink or too frilly. That had cut out over half of the chapels they had run across.

It was the eighth place that they had tried that ended up being the place. They stood in line for about twenty minutes before the pair of them finally got their turn in front of the officiant. The ceremony was simple.

"Do you, Donald Eppes, take Theresa Lake to be your wife for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Theresa Lake, take Donald Eppes, to be your husband your wife for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Terry met Don's eyes with a smile and leaned in for the kiss. Perhaps this was not the wisest thing they had ever done, but she wanted to do it anyway. Besides, wasn't everyone a fool when in love?


End file.
